Acolytes of Fate
by The Guardian 1412
Summary: You see Takami-chan, if we shared the DNA of Sekirei what's to say that it didn't affect us in more ways than just giving us the ability to wing a Sekirei hmm? What's to say that we didn't evolve in more ways than one due to our new genetic make-up? OcXHarem MinatoXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everyone Guardain1412 here back from the dead lol. I'm here to bring you all tale of love, loss, and triumph like none have ever told you before. Now without further ado lets get the ball rolling shall we?**

 **TheGuardain1412 owns nothing** **but the characters he created. All rights go to their original owners.**

* * *

"Wow now this is weird!"

A blonde boy no older than 18 found himself awaken, shaken from the harsh breeze that disturbed his slumber. Looking high into the sky, he saw the bright morning star illuminating the area around himself. Taking in his surrounding with his golden eyes, the boy was able to deduce that he was in some strange meadow. It had a calming effect on him the sight and the smell of it.

Closing his eyes again, he was met with a strong scent of something hard to describe. The gentle breeze was carrying a peculiar scent, but it was something unfamiliar to him. The scent. It was almost something familiar, yet unfamiliar.

Nostalgic, yet foreign as well.

He opened his eyes to only see a clean field, with nothing taking out of its image of peacefulness. Just being there had washed away all of his troubles, and he liked it. He smiled again finally getting up from his resting position, but he was quickly met with another presence that he again couldn't describe.

The wind from before forced his eyes to close, causing him to stir in place. The boy was able to take in his surrounding again, and this time he was in shock.

If he wasn't mistaken, he knew that he saw the inside of a citadel. Everything around him was draped in white. The soft melody of the organs could be heard in the background, as the surrounding area was nothing but a symphony of white. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary so he began to walk towards the altar, and the presence he felt wasn't there anymore. Just him, by himself…on what seems like someone's wedding day.

 _Geez, can someone say forever alone or what…?_

The breeze from before suddenly rolled in, and the boy immediately felt the same presence from before but now even stronger. He attempted to try and turn and see what was causing this disturbance but was unable to move.

Finally prying his eyes open, he was met with what he had assumed was the cause of the wind. In front of him was a woman, wearing a wedding dresses and a veil blocking her face.

He couldn't make out any other features other than hair, and even that was sketchy at best.

Despite all of the wind keeping him in place, the woman in front of him didn't seem to be impacted by it whatsoever. Before he knew it, she almost floating towards him.

 _"Will you fight to obtain and secure our happiness together Ashikabi-sama?"_ The women with long, dark brown with a ponytail asked.

Finally everything within the boy's sight was slowly starting to fade away. The harsh winds that were still flowing around him were ripping everything that left apart, and the boy only had enough time to say one last thing before disappearing from the citadel.

 _"Why sure…'til death do us part…!"_

* * *

 _Scene Brake_

The boy woke up with a start, almost jumping out of his skin. Trying to calm himself down, he hopped off of the couch on which he slept on and began walking towards the bathroom. Hoping the water would cool him off a bit, he turned on the shower and stepped in.

"Hmm, wonder what that one was all about?" The boy inquired, before washing himself, ' _It's been weird ones after weird ones. This time a wedding setting? Must be some kind of sign…but why a wedding scene._

The boy exhaled then softly stared off into space, trying to figure out the 20 piece puzzle with only 5 pieces. _'Whatever it was, it will surely figure itself out when the time comes',_

Taking his mind off of his weird dream, it didn't take long before he broke into a contagious smile. He began to chuckle, a soft sound leaving his mouth soon becoming a hearty belt, "Bah who cares! Those dreams can try to distract me, but I will not back down from the challenge! Because I'm Mikano Takuya and I'm destined for greatness! And if I end up getting married, then so be it!"

The blond boy identified as Takuya started to dry himself off after a few more minutes in the shower. He had some added vigor in his actions, letting his golden looks fall to the side of his face. He then wrapped himself in his towel before stepping back into the living room and getting himself ready.

Throwing on a pair of boxer, some black jeans, orange running shoes and a sleeveless orange shirt, Takuya grabbed his bag and throw it across his shoulder. He knew that he still had one more job before leaving to get to work. This was probably his most favorite part of his morning routine.

"Hmm I wonder…how I should wake them up this time around."

Spotting a bucket and a seriously creepy smile, Takuya grabbed it and began to fill it with water. Sure there are easier ways to wake someone up, but when you are the first to wake up and the last to go to bed its funnier this way.

Lifting the bucket filled with warm water out of the sink, the blond haired boy walked to the only actual bed room in the small apartment complex. It was nothing special in size, and there really wasn't anything worth taking a second glance. It was just an ordinary room.

Well there might have been 'something' special in the room, or more like unusual in a normal house hold. Sleeping in the queen sized bed was a lean-built man with brown hair which gave him a gruff, wild look. That lazy sad sack just happened to be his uncle. Kaoru Seo was his name…and taking money from his under privileged nephew was his game. Takuya was lucky enough to have a phone no thanks to stowing away the money away from him by hiding it away at a friend's house.

It was sad to say that he never like admitting he was related to him, even though he wasn't 'really' his uncle. The blonde haired boy wouldn't have had a home if it had not been for the slacker, so he guess he had to let 'some' things go. Although using 'his' money to buy booze when he himself couldn't drink was just low.

Adding to the unusual feature of his uncle Seo was that he was sleeping with not one but two, in Takuya's honest opinion, very attractive females. Twins just too added salt to the wound. Both twins were tall with slender builds. They both had long black hair that that they normally wear in two ponytails and hazel eyes.

How in the world did his slacker of an uncle get two hot girl to share a bed with him and he himself couldn't even get a girlfriend…that was the million dollar question. One that he unfortunately didn't have the answer to…

Takuya already had it bad trying to feed himself and his uncle. Adding both of those girls with an appetite bigger than his abnormally high one, and you might have a few choice words to say to them.

Of course, Takuya _would_ say something but he has seen how beaten up his uncle got and he values his life and physical health a bit too much. So his only true way of getting back at his uncle was by getting his ass beat by the twins, but that was another prank for another time.

Not a single care given in the world at the moment, Takuya chucked the whole bucket of water onto the sleeping trio. Of course he didn't stick around to see the aftermath, with his skate board right in front of the door, nor did he see the unexpected purple lightning storm that soon followed.

The blonde boy was already on his way to work, with a feeling of dread soon following him and a loud shriek of his name filling the morning air.

* * *

 _Scene Break_

Let it be known that everyone within Teito Tower and everyone who is employed by MBI knows of the wackiness that is the director, Hiroto Minaka. His…innovative way to dress is enough to surprise you, and his madness is just a part of his charm. He is a slender, bespectacled man with tall and spiky white hair. He is entirely wrapped in the color white as he's wearing a pure white suit with a white shirt underneath, a pair of white pants, gloves and robe.

His craziness was intimidating enough, his intellect unrivaled, his personality uncanny, and his influence in the capital unparalleled. His love life however…

"Takami-chan please just let me back into the family!"

...unaccounted for…

The CEO of MBI could be seen cuddling up to a portrait of slender women with silver hair and eyes. She was wearing trousers, a black top and a white lab coat. This women was Sahashi Takami, head research of MBI and the person in charge of the Sekirei Plan.

"All I want to be is a father why can't you see that Takami-chan," His comical tears could be seen falling from his behind his glasses, and he cuddled himself against the giant portrait.

"Um…Minaka-sama…?"

A voice broke brought him back down to reality and the owner of it was his new assistant, with his head poked in from the door. His name was Aki Lockhart, a 21-year old secretary. The young man had an average figure, brown hair reaching to about mid neck and starting to cover his pale blue eyes, and rectangular glasses. He was wearing a white t-shirt underneath of a white lab coat and grey slacks. Minaka sat down at his deck, crossing his hands together over his mouth. He just so happened to be wearing a creepy smile, one that he normally has when he planned something foolish to happen, "Why yes, Aki-san did you bring what I asked for?"

The young man could only nervously nodded, as he sheepishly scratched his face, "Well I have good news and bad news Minaka-sama. Good news, yes I do have the documents of the individuals whose names appear on the list."

"Yes yes very good work Aki-san, now tell me what's the bad news?"

He didn't get to answer the question, as the door he was hiding behind was swiftly kicked in revealing his predicament. He was being held up by his coat in the air by one Sahashi Takami, and boy did she look pissed.

"Well sir, Takami-sama found out…"

"Takami-ch-GGGAAAHHH-" The white haired man didn't even get the chance to speak, as the head researcher throttled him right in the face.

"Minaka you've got some explaining to do right now!"

"T-Takami-san…could you p-please put m-me down?" The chibi version of Aki asked her as he helplessly swung from her hand. He was only met with a seething glare which shut him up, "Yea sure, as soon as you tell me what in those documents Aki!"

"EEP! Minaka-sama help me!" The chibi version of Aki started to flail his arms about in fright. Had anyone else been in his position, they would have never asked Minaka for help to get out of trouble with Takami, but not everyone was immune to her devil persona like Minaka was.

Emerging from the rumble that was his desk, a serious looking CEO started to walk towards the two of them and closed his office door, "Please Takami, leave poor Aki alone as he knows nothing about what's in those documents. So if you would be so kind as to put him down so I can explain it to you."

Seeing as how he dropped the honorific after her name, she was able to tell that he was in fact being serious. She saw no other reason to make the boy suffer and finally dropped him. Aki then scurried behind Minaka and wiped away the tears, before his boss finally cleared his throat, "What I'm about to say to you will most likely impact the game and our lives as we know it, so let's keep this between the three of us until further notice okay?"

Takami was surprised to say the least. The _Game Master_ wanted to keep a part of the game hidden, knowing him he would have spilled the beans the moment he knew about it. So whatever he was going to say was really important, "Alright I'm all ears, so spill it. What are those documents about?"

"Aki if you would," The young man finally got up, handing the folder he was holding onto to his boss. He opened in and pulled out a flash drive. The CEO turned off the lights and plugged it into his computer, having multiple screens pop up each revealing a face with data on those individuals.

"These Takami," He started as he fixed his glasses, "…are several people who hold active Sekirei DNA in their bodies, or as I like to call them… _Demi-Sekirei_."

* * *

 _Scene Change_

"Whoever waits the most tables will be able to sleep in Senna-chan's room tonight!"

"Your so on damn it!"

Ah the lovely atmosphere at Crossroads Café never get old, and the workers were some colorful characters in and of themselves. It was a small cafe located down town, not to far away from the subway system. While the place isn't always full, it has it loyal regulars and that all the place can ask for. Especially the staff members, Takuya just couldn't get enough of them they always made the place that much more lively.

First the two trying to wait up every single table and arguing every time they crossed paths, were the twins San and Nari Arashi.

San is slightly taller than his younger brother, standing at an even 6'0". He's got an athletic, muscular physique. He consistently dyes his white hair blue so that he and his brother can be told apart. He keeps it slicked back as well, though some strands still hang over his forehead. He has hazel eyes and fair skin. He has a silver piercing in his right ear and a silver necklace.

While Nari is shorter, standing at 5'9" and has kept his hair white. It's average length, spiky in all. Usually looks annoyed or permanently scowling. Lean, Fit. Not as muscular as his 'older' brother, but just as fit. He is Fair-skinned as well.

Both of them were wearing the Crossroads Café uniform, which consisted of a form fitting black top, matching form fitting slacks and shoes. The whole outfit was trimmed in red, with a two way sign with 'Crossroads' and 'Café' labeled on the back.

"Stop making wagers with me as the prize you bakas!"

That little hellfire, was none other then Senna Shishidou. Senna stands at 5'5", so average in has short, messy black hair, in a pixie cut. She's also cute in Takuya's opinion, a heart shaped face, a well-developed body with nice curves. Warm, brown eyes and tanned skin. She was wearing the same outfit, only instead of the slacks she had (was forced) to a wear a knee length skirt with red trimming on it.

Senna had originally applied for this job by herself, it being just Takuya, herself and a few others. Then a month into the job she just kinda dumped the twin boys in here and practically demanded that they get a job from their lazy boss. The boss lady is probably the chillest person you might ever meet.

She accepted them without a moment's hesitation, but Senna learned that a certain someone doesn't take to kindly to being bossed around.

 _'If you ever try to order me around again, I'll just burn your house down while you're still in it ok?_

Well the boss lady can say just about anything with a smile, and it gets kinda creepy. While she might not look it, she also has one hell of a punch. Safe to say that the boss knows how to handle an unruly crowd, of course she also doesn't understand the concept of modesty. Then again that might also be the reason that the café is so popular.

"Not again! Hey Takuya-san come get our shameless boss out of here!" Senna cried out towards him, while most of the other males in the café couldn't help but enjoy the free show. Wolf whistles could be heard all all around the place.

"Hey now where did I put my coat?" The care-free boss groggily inquired while scratching her head in thought, not even noticing her appearance.

Natsuko Sasaki was her name, age 22, and she knows no shame. This is become something of problem for the staff members watching their boss just walk around improper and embarrassing herself.

The boss stands at 5'9" and overall is a pretty beautiful woman. Round, hazel eyes and dark red hair that was pretty messy and hanging down to her hips. She had an hourglass figure that's toned and fit. Round hips and a decent chest. She wasn't wearing the uniform that everyone else wore, oh no she did her own thing.

She usually wears a red suit, a couple buttons undone, a white dress shirt underneath that and a loose fitting black tie with black sandals. This time however was a bit different. The boss lady had lost her jacket and was wearing her white shirt completely opened, revealing her crimson sports bra that was clinging to her shapely C-cups. Her pants were barely staying on her hips, beginning to show off her rear and panties to the world.

All in all, she looked as though she had just woken up...That of course wouldn't surprise anyone of the staff members. She's always doing this…

Takuya was unfortunately, in charge of 'Natsuko Pick-Up' Duty. Senna hated her guts since that threat and the boys wouldn't touch another female while Senna was around. Which they of course announced in sync much to her embarrassment. Takuya was apparently the only suitable choice since he had no girlfriend and everyone else loved watching him squirm. Real nice friends right?

"I need to be paid for every time I have to do this," The blonde haired boy grabbed an apron and threw it over top of his boss. That was met with glare from almost every male in the building. Brushing them off as usual, he then grabbed her hand and escorted her towards her office.

"Oh Takuya-san, what are you doing? My jacket isn't in there," She tried to tell him, sounding as if she would pass out any minute.

Opening the door, Takuya was met with the harsh smell of alcohol from all of the opened beer bottle scattered around her office. He pulled her over to the office chair and pulled he legs up on the desk, then proceeded to try and clean up some of the bottles. He really needed to be paid extra for this.

Quickly exiting the room so that his boss could get her customary '12 hours of sleep' in, Takuya was back in the main area watching the twins being lectured by Senna while pointing fingers at one another. He tried to suppress a giggle while attending back to his station, which was surprisingly empty. No doubt the work of a certain pair of twins. It would seem that they had scared away a few customers again and they were blaming the other one for it. Senna was then keeping them in line since their competition tend to cause lots of damages. Takuya personally put money in it being Nari's fault since he has a 'bit' of a temper problem.

Takuya took a quick survey of the place and released that the place looked almost empty. The twins might cause trouble with their arguments but most of the regulars saw it as some form entertainment...they even had a small betting pool every now and again.

Whatever the case, it seemed that for some reason people were leaving earlier. Must be some event going on today.

"So um...what did I miss," He only had one option to find out what was up so he strolled over to his three co-workers. He had hoped they would at least know consider Senna would have to have a reason to be scolding them.

"It Nari's fault! He forgot to bring the rain coats and what not!"

"That complete bull! You were the one who forgot to listen to the newscast and tell me!"

"Oh so you still need me to be your crutch _little_ bro?!"

"Enough you two," That sure silenced them both, Takuya even had to back up a little from Senna as both boys started sweating bullets. Even though they both towered over top of her, they both were easily wrapped around her finger, "We just heard an emergency broad cast over the radio and news channels. We're suppose to be getting a bad rain storm in a hour or so."

"Well that explains why everyone is getting scarce...and you are scolding those two because?"

She didn't get the chance to as they both hopped up and started pointing fingers at each other yet again, but for some reason he couldn't hear a word they had started to say…

'oh great it's starting again...'

 _Takuya found himself looking at a random boy walking through the city. Out of almost nowhere He saw that some boy being crushed by a falling miko girl as she pulled him out of the line of fire from a lightning bolt. Just as two figures started to descend towards the ground below, the girl grabbed the boy by his hand and started to take off running. Right before he could take in the faces of the scene in front of him changed._

 _The next seeing was that same miko girl and a blond haired women in a black and white dress standing in the middle of what looked to be parking lot. The two of them were facing towards a brunette woman with a ponytail, whose body was covered in a giant veil. Although he couldn't see her face Takuya was able to tell that something was weigh down heavily on her heart, and it was hurting him. Her head moved next, looking as if she had spoken, but he couldn't hear anything._

 _The women with the veil then jumped up, turning it into a drill aimed at the other two women. Yet again the scene in front of him started to blur, but not before he was able to hear the words of the shouting woman._

 _"Why do you think? There is only ever one reason why...I have to. I'm a Sekirei!"_

"Hey you alright Takuya?"

Fatigue was written all over his face, as quickly as the what ever he saw ended. He clenched his head as the new information started to pile into his brain. It was happening again, he was hallucinating once again. It was weird, he just simply saw random pictures of random places and people. What ever he would see would just disappear as quickly as it had appeared and then it would happen at random times.

At first it was simply in his dreams where he would see random people fighting all over the city. He just wrote it down as his overactive imagination and tried to ignore them. Recently however, he started to have those weird dreams of that girl in the veil. Then his hallucination started to become more active, sure for him no time passed but it was still too weird to him. Whatever the hell he saw, it hurt like hell. He would have fell over, had it not been for San grabbing his arm.

"Oh yea...sorry about that um..." He looked up, a completely blank stare in his eye. That was before he sheepishly chuckled, "...SaNari right?"

"I dyed my hair blue you ass, and you still can't tell-Hello can I take your order?"

San looked over towards the voice and noticed that it was his brother taking the order. Then it clicked in his head, and he immediately rushed towards him, dropping Takuya in the process, "You bastard, you're not winning this round!"

Balancing himself on a nearby chair and shaking his head in response to the twins antics, he decided to sit down. It's not like he didn't see that coming, San and Nari always did find a way to make the other mad enough to forget that they were helping someone else out.

"Here drink this," A glass of water was placed in front of him, and he guzzled it down in an instant. Great to know someone cared but, "Shouldn't you be keeping those from scaring the customer or something Senna?

The waitress simply shrugged her shoulders, "Please I'm not their babysitter just-Hey you baka! Stop all that damn yelling!"

" **Sorry Senna-chan**..." She looked back over towards Takuya, who had a knowing grinning on his face which forced a small blush on her face. She began to walk away, but not before tell him to take the rest of the day off if he wasn't feeling well. Even though the boss lady would have said the same thing and Senna really had no say in the matter, Takuya decided to take her advice. ' _I'm sure whatever I saw will reveal itself whenever it needs to.'_

When he felt ready to leave, Takuya went into the locker room and began to change his clothing, grabbing his skateboard and headed towards the front door. As he was about to leave he took notice of the person that Nari was waiting. He was a 19-year old, an above average-height and slim young man with messy black hair, gray eyes, wearing a brown jacket over top of a plain white shirt and some simple blue jeans.

"Um, yea I think I'll just take a can coffee and an order of spicy salmon and tuna please."

"Coming right up. Hey Avery-san, Saji-san give me an order of spicy salmon and tuna will ya?"

"On the way man/Give us a second." The two chefs called out to him simultaneously. Sato Avery and Kimura Saji, the only two chefs/baristas the place has ever needed.

Avery was a 19 year old girl standing at about 5'7". She had shoulder length dark reddish purple hair with a side ponytail to keep it out if her face. She had stoic green eyes and always seemed to wear a serious expression. She didn't have the most feminine physique but she still had time to grow. Her attire matched Sena's except she was wearing an apron. She wasn't the most sociable person to be around but when she opened her mouth...just make sure you have your forks ready, because Avery knew how to roost someone.

Next to her was her 6' 2" boyfriend in Saji. He had dark orange hair that he had styled in a man bun and crystal clear blue eyes. He was a pretty lean guy but he had this air about him that screamed trouble, as he too was matching the boys but with an apron. He was actually the social one of the duo, and it was a story and a half about how those two even got together.

As long as Senna, the twins, and both of them were at the Cafe then he had nothing else to worry about. The place would be in good hands before it was needed to close due to the weather.

He just took one more good look at the boy and shook his head. Something about him just…sparked Takuya as familiar, yet he knew he had never met the young man a day in his life. Then again, he did seem to be someone who would easily blend into a crowd. His posture alone was enough of an indication. So maybe meeting him wasn't as far off as he thought.

Right before he had decided to leave, he walked up to the young man who he saw in his head. Whatever it was he saw, something was telling him to trust it.

"Well I really don't know how to say this but..." He began trying to get the young man attention, "watch out for falling miko girls okay?"

"E-Excuse me?" He attempted to reply, but Takuya kept on walking until he reached the front door. Everyone who heard him just gave a confused looked towards the departing blond. The twins however…

"What the actual hell was that about?"

"Who knows, just hurry so we can close up shop."

* * *

 _Scene Brake_

"Great so now what do I do? Leaving work early is normally good when you have plans..."

The blond hair boy simply skated about aimlessly, exploring the endless capital and wasting some time before he head back on home. It's not like he had a lot to do there anyway. He didn't go to school so he didn't have any homework, all of his friends were still at the job and his uncle was probably off wasting more of his hard earned money.

Sad to say, the blonde really didn't have much of a social life.

Thinking back to the things he saw when in the cafe, he began to ponder on what he had saw and heard. The women in that vision he saw seemed familiar, almost as if they had met before. On top of that, she had called herself a 'Sekirei', whatever that was.

Coming to an abrupt stop Takuya started to remember something about a dream he had earlier that day. That women with the veil from that hallucination he had looked a lot like the one from his dream. Now that couldn't be a coincidence, and he was determined to find out. She even called him something else.

"Ashikabi-sama? A Sekirei? I wonder what it can all mean?"

 _Two blonde haired women were battling a women in a veil in an alleyway, with the rain to pour down in buckets. The rain was making it hard for him to see faces, but the clothing he saw was the only recognition he needed. The girl in the veil seemed to be in pain with the blonds attacking her from all angles. One of the blondes ensnared her with a bunch of wires, while the other continued to dish out the punishment._

 _Finally she fell to her knees gasping for air, struggling against the bindings keeping her in place. He saw the tear beginning to flow in her eyes, unable to free herself, resigning to her fate. Takuya wanted scream out, wanted to try and stop them, but he was unable to. He couldn't even look away, as the twins began to drag her away from him, drifting further and further away._

" **No!** "

What he just _saw_ …

What he just... _felt_...there was no way. It was too real to be hallucination that time around. Just watching her being taken from him was killing his heart, he just could take it. That's when he took a pause.

"Wait...did I just say taken from _me_?" That couldn't have been right, he didn't even know her. Yet his heart was telling him otherwise and despite the thoughts he had the tears were rolling down his face.

"What wrong with me? I'm crying over imaginary people...aren't I? Sure that boy was real, but a falling miko girl? Made-up terms like Ashikabi and Sekirei? These, these feelings in my chest? They just couldn't be an illusion."

No matter what Takuya knew for a fact that he had to trust his heart. It got him where he was so far in life.

Even if that wasn't really something to brag about, _especially_ since he wasn't even in school. Maybe he needed to get home quickly and lay down. That normally got his head straight, plus he needed to cook dinner for tonight anyway who knows when Seo will get home.

A shiver ran down his spine, as he realized that he forgot to bring a jacket and the wind was beginning to pick up. A glance towards the sky above and he saw the the one blue sky was beginning to be overtaken by the color gray. Guess that rain storm was starting to roll in. All Takuya had to do was speed down a few blocks and he would be home in a matter of minutes.

Right before he could hop back on his skate board however, he was met with a startling sight in the distance. Three sights to be exact.

"...this can't be real! This can _not_ be real!" Off in the distance he saw figures hopping from building to building. He even started trembling, but if it was from what he was seeing or from the cold weather had yet be known, "I most be seeing thing again!"

Surprisingly enough, he was able to make out that the figures where two blonde females and another women dressed in white…

"Now I know I'm crazy," Despite saying that, a huge and knowing grin crept upon his features, knowing that he would most likely be late home, "Oh well only one way to find out just how crazy I am." Without a second thought, Takuya raced off towards the women.

* * *

 _Scene Brake_

"Gotcha!" A Blond haired girl with a whip lashed out at her intended target. That said target was the Veiled Sekirei who blocked it with a shield of cloth. It sounded as if a blunt bludgeon had struck a steel shield. The cloth held strong, but the Veiled Sekirei slid back across the rain slicked ground. She pressed forward with the shield and knocked away the powerful whip and the mass unfurled, the Veiled Sekirei flying through and with spear made of cloth around her right arm.

"Mitsuki!" Another blond shouted. The whip-wielding Sekirei jumped out of the way of the spear that pierced through the solid stone of the building behind her. The Veiled Sekirei lashed out with of her veils, but Mitsuki countered them with a lash from her whip.

"Ah!" the Veiled Sekirei sucked in a sharp breath as a fist made contact with her side. From underneath her veil she saw a girl who looked just like Mitsuki wearing a sadistic grin, no doubt relishing in her pain.

"You've got more than one opponent, remember?"

The 'twins' both had a simple mission, capture the Veil Sekirei so that their master could wing her. Simply enough with the numbers on their side, even if she was higher than them. A sneak attack plus a two on one assault would easily subdue her. Of course what the two didn't plan on was how fast and enduring she was.

"…" The Veiled Sekirei moved in the blink of an eye, her heel slamming into Mitsuwa's ribs, "I never forgot!" The girl was slammed into the wall and the Veiled Sekirei immediately hopped away as Mitsuki's whip came down and flipped up chunks of concrete from the ground.

Both twins rushed at her with surprising speed and attacked with a succession of tandem punches and kicks, putting the Veiled Sekirei on the defensive for only a moment before she managed to knock away both with her veils.

'I've got to end this quickly!' she thought as she lashed out with her veil around her arms. Mitsuki and Mitsuha dodged her attacks, countering with their own. The Whip-wielding Mitsuki lashed out with her whip and the Veiled Sekirei blocked it with a shield again but this time Mitsuki pushed forward with flick of her wrist and knocked the Veiled Sekirei off balance across the rain slicked ground.

"Mitsuha! Now!" the Whip-wielding blond shouted. The Veiled Sekirei started with a small gasp; nearly invisible wires wrapped around her shoulders, forearms and another around her neck. With a vicious tug from behind her, the Veiled Sekirei was pulled back and Mitsuki lunged at her, landing a strong punch to her stomach before she could react with her robes.

"Back…Away! Bērutsuisutā!" (meaning Veil-Twister) The Veiled Sekirei jumped back and spun, her robes following her and she created a miniature twister that blew away Mitsuki and Mitsuha and her wires.

Both of the Sekirei were unable to dodge the wildly swing of the veil in such close range. Unfortunately for the Veil Sekirei, both of them caught onto her veils as they were blown away and she was beginning to run on empty. She wasn't able to retract them away, or keep up this two on one assault. Mitsuha to rush forward and landed a strong knee to the Veiled Sekirei's stomach just as the Whip-wielding Sekirei pulled her forward. This moment of hesitation was a big enough window for both of the girls to counter attack.

"Now!" Mitsuha listened to her twins call and jumped back, wrapping the Veiled Sekirei in wires and pulled her through the air with a strong pull. Mitsuki jumped high into the air and just as the white Veiled Sekirei was below her, she lashed out with her whip and made contact with her opponent's back, sending her crashing into the ground with incredible force and Mitsuha swung the Veiled Sekirei around and slammed her into the stone wall of a build.

Mitsuha retracted her wires as Mitsuki landed beside her, the blond twins grinning with glee at their downed opponent. The Veiled Sekirei was panting heavily, only able to push herself to her hands and knees.

"It's ove-LOOK OUT!" Despite having the upper hand at the last seconds of the fight. IT was safe to say that the two twins didn't expect some idiot blonde kid to be skating by and knocking their target of the way. He was knocked off of his board once the whip came in contact with his stomach. His landing wasn't easy either as he hit the ground hard after a shot like that. Yet despite the pain the boy was able to get up and shield the girl.

Once Takuya had caught up to the alleyway in which the fighting had taken place, he was scared shit-less. The pace of the battle, the force of the attacks, all which were superhuman standards and he watched the whole thing. So he was perfectly capable of saying that he was crazy. Every move performed in the battle mirrored the ones he had saw in his hallucination earlier. It was unreal, there should have been no way that he knew everything that was going to happen. That's when it clicked...

He had to do something, if not then the girl in the veil would be taken away from him and he would not stand for it. He did it again, he said taken away from him again. As if she was suppose to be his or something like that, yet just being this close to her was causing his heart beat to pick up. Once he saw her tangled up in those wires, the scene from earlier played in his mind forcing him to remember how he felt watching her taken away.

Takuya knew right then and there that he had to do something to save her, regardless of the repercussions. He had no choice he had to save her, yet he was shaking. He couldn't move, but he knew he had to. He had to protect her in anyway possible.

...and that's how Takuya found himself staring down two blondes, one with a whip and the other with fine wires, with cuts and bruises from protecting the other girl right beside himself. What freaked him out the most was that the one with the whip was actually chuckling.

"So who are you suppose to be big boy? The Calvary?

Of course if the fight was any indication, he highly doubted they would be taking him serious. The wire Sekirei attacked without warning, sending her wires straight into the building next to him leaving a giant imprint. Unable to move an inch from his spot, he visibly started to shake knowing that strike could have been fatal.

"What's with you wannabe hero-types? Don't you realize you could have ended up dead," Mitsuki shared a cheeky grin with her twin sister and both of them began to inch closer towards the boy,

"I can't…I won't…" The chant from the boy was getting drowned out by the rain as thunder started to flash off in the sky as well. The girl beside him was also at a loss for words.

She had taken quite a bit of damage from the combined assault of the two advisories, as her clothes reflected her state of being. Warn down and damaged. Yet even though she had practically lose the battle it seemed her knight in drenched armor had appeared to save her.

Something had drown the girl to venture out in the city today. She knew that a storm was coming, and despite her better judgement she came out in searching of that feeling. She didn't expect to run into a duo of Sekirei looking for her specifically. The veiled Sekirei also didn't count on the fact that all of this would be happening at the same time.

"I won't be losing my angel!"

Those were the final words heard as a multitude of thing happened in that instant. The shout heard from the twins as they both jumped towards the boy and girl. The girl beside Takuya wrapped her arms around his body and the entire area was once again enveloped in a bright, blinding flash.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, Guardain1412 with another installment of Acolytes of Fate. I hope you've all enjoyed this little tale of mine and remember to review because who doesn't like to hear a few words and tote their own horn a little lol.

Guardain1412 doesn't own anything but his's ocs. All rights go to there original owners.

* * *

He didn't expect to wake up with such a killer headache. Honestly Takuya expect to wake up to a pail of water being thrown on him in retaliation by his uncle or his aunties. The boy shook his head to try and clear the cobwebs but was met with the most fatigue he had ever been hit with in his life.

"What the hell happened...?" He let the question sit. It's not like he was asking anyone in particular from what he could tell no one was in the room with him. Speaking of the room, Takuya finally started to take notice of his surroundings. The room he was in seemed like a small one to two person room with paper walls and tatami flooring. It didn't seem like any place the blonde had ever been before.

The boy tried to get up to his feet but was so tired he nearly fell over. He also just realized that he had a rag on his head as it had fallen off in his attempt to get up. Where ever he was, someone was taking care of him as he noticed some medical supplies off to his side.

Takuya took notice that his jacket wasn't in site and that he had some bandages around his torso. He went to touch the spot that was wrapped up but was hit with a wave of remembrance..

 _The boy was on his skate board pushing someone in some kind of white getup out of the way as he was taken down by a sharp pain to his midsection. He hit the ground hard but was able to get up relatively quickly._

"Wait I was...I was protecting someone. Wasn't I just leaving work and then…" The boy tried to piece what he could remember together but to no avail as his head felt like it was trying to split open. He couldn't just sit there, hell he didn't even know how long he's been gone. His uncle and aunties must be worried sick.

The boy found the strength to move his legs as he headed towards the door. Maybe he could actually talk to someone and simply ask them what was going on.

Just as he was about to open the door however he was met with a set of brown eyes that almost sparkled.

Time seemed to slow down as Takuya took in the appearance of the young women in front of him. She looked alot like the girl in his dream with the dark brown hair and side pony tail, except for a wedding dress she was dressed a lot more casual than that. She was wearing a pink and violet belly shirt with a star in the front and a pair of capris. Even in her casual clothing she was still the most stunning girl that the blond has ever set his eyes on.

So much so that the idiot couldn't even form coherent words and was staring non stop with his mouth agape and his face about as red as a tomato…

"A-A-Ah…"

The girl in question simple dropped the basket in her hands and slammed herself into the boy with her arms wrapping around him. She jumped when she did this so Takuya lost his footing and the two of them went tumbling down back into the bedding he just came out of.

"You're awake…" Were the meek words Takuya could hear from the girl as she sniffled. Despite the pain that was coursing through his body he couldn't help but feel disheartened at the girls broken voice. He didn't know what to do in this situation, so he just put his arms around her and put on a smile, "I'm ok now...there's no need to cry over little old me right? Your safe and that's all that matters."

He thought he did a pretty good job when she released him and started to whip the tears away, of course he was proven wrong when she lightly punched him on the chest, "You baka, I'm supposed to be protecting you. Not the other way around…you've couldn't been killed."

Normally hearing something like that would bring a persona down to reality. Remembering the force of the attack to his gut, he was pretty sure that if she had actually tried she could have torn right through his stomach. Of course Takuya is too stupid to allow something like that to get to him.

"Oh please Mikano Takuya is destined for greatness!" His matter of fact tone cause her to look him in the eyes which were shining as his blush returned full force, "Of course it was already proven when I found my dream girl huh?"

Those were the only words that the girl needed to hear before her face was engulfed in steam. Takuya took notice and had to chuckled a bit that he was able to caused girl to blush so much. His uncle Seo would be so jealous of his hopeless nephew.

The girl took that moment to straddle Takuya, pushing her impressive bust onto the blonde as she drew their faces nearer.

"So you really are my Ashikabi…?"

 _"Will you fight to obtain and secure our happiness together Ashikabi-sama?" The women with long, dark brown with a ponytail asked._

"So is this where we get m-married huh?" His question throw the girl for a loop. She just didn't expect him to say that. That's when Takuya also drew closer, "Because I wouldn't mind spending my life with you Angel."

That's when the two of them sealed the deal with a kiss. Takuya noticed the white light enveloping her as six veil like wings sprouted out of her back. She was absolutely stunning.

"Number ten Uzume, let my veil be the symbol of our union Ashikabi-sama."

' _Uzume huh? I think I'll stick with Angel for a while'_ Takuya would have most likely said that out loud had his mouth been working. Once the two of them broke the kiss, Takuya felt a bit more fatigued again. Try as he might he just couldn't stay up as he once again slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

*Scene Break*

Sahashi Minato had failed his entrance exam once again in the span of two years. He really thought he had it too. He had it all planned out the week before the big exam. He would study a few days straight take a day off then review anything he had forgotten within the span of a day, then pass it with flying colors.

Sure the rain had even helped him, forcing him to stay indoors and have no choice but to study. It even cleared out the next day, a bright and sunny day for Sahashi Minato to pass his exam.

Unfortunately, as soon as the test had been passed out he had freaked out. After it was over and he was in front of the list of those who had passed, his number hadn't been listed.

He wasn't getting into college yet again. Yet this time he hadn't fully focused if he was being truthful with himself. It was at that blond haired boy's fault. Seriously who just walks up to someone and say 'watch out for falling miko girls.'

He tried to ignore him like the waitress said once he left, but he hadn't been able to concentrate since then. It's like Minato's mind was set on figuring out the meaning behind blond boy's words. He couldn't have meant literally right? Seriously how often do people fall from the sky and what are the chances that the person would be-

"AH…Get out of the way please!" A female voice cried overhead. Minato barely had enough to register that someone was yelling at him, let alone the voice that called it out. In a matter of second he was able to catch the site of the falling girl.

"I can't stop! Please you've got to move right now!"

The falling miko girl…

That fateful meeting was the mark of the descent of Sahashi Minato's luck...

The rest of the day was just a blur to Minato. The poor boy had to cart Musubi all the way back home and before he could even do anything else he was completely drained. Both mentally and physically.

He was out like a light, and barely registered that it was the start of another day. He was pretty sure that he had fed Musubi as soon as he had returned them to his home. They had had some heart felt conversation that still brought a blush to his face just from remembering it. He was also told of Musubi's predicament.

She had explained to him that the reason she had passed out was because she had no money and no money meant no place to go or any food to eat. That had brought up the question if she could stay with him again for just one more night.

Although he couldn't sustain the both of them for long, he couldn't turn her away while she has nothing. So naturally he said yes without a second thought.

Musubi's smile was radiant after hearing him say that. Minato could help but look down at how thankful she was.

Now that's how Minato found himself traversing the city after basically emptying his wallet. 10 full course meals and he was completely wiped out.

Wow. Just wow

How can someone, no anyone, eat like that. It was completely inhuman. Shaking his head as he headed towards a bank, the young ronin just couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he was getting.

The thing was though he had to get her to leave. But how was he going to do it nicely? She was nothing but kind to him and she even offered to make dinner for him.

So here Minato was aimlessly wandering through the city as he searched for the nearest bank.

Now that he thought about, Musubi really had no way of contacting him. Would she really so willingly wait for him? Guess he'd find out when he went back to her. He wasn't too far from the bank, it was just beyond that restaurant that was having its reopening.

Along the pathway however Minato ran into two familiar faces. Once he rounded the corner he found himself face to face with the two twins he had met the day before, and boy did they looked pissed.

Adding to the boy's already descending luck, Musubi came running towards him. She was completely oblivious to the situation as she hadn't took notice of the lightning flowing from the hands of the twins approaching Minato.

Try as he might, he voice didn't reach her in time as they launched an attack, lightning striking the ground just where Musubi was standing, By the time the debris cleared the girl noticed that the boy wasn't in front of them anymore. No for some reason he was on his hands and knees next to Musubi who's clothes got torn apart from the attack they sent her way.

Minato looked back up towards the twins with a shaking expression written all over his face.

 _*Flashback Teito Tower*_

" _Demi-Sekirei? What kind of game are you playing at Minaka?" Takami placed her hand on her hip and glared at the Game Master of the Sekirei Plan. As usual he was unfazed by her in any sort of way as he hopped back into his seat and started spinning._

" _This is no laughing matter Takami-chan. I'm quite serious," He stopped spinning and quickly jumped onto the desk of his, pulling out a picture of a ship that was foreign to Aki but familiar to Takami, "You remember this lovely trip of ours don't you? I remember it as though it were yesterday."_

 _Ignoring the look on the young secretary's face Takami started to follow Minaka's little trip down memory lane, "Of course I remember, the two of us discovered that ship abandoned on the Kamikura Island ."_

" _Oh I knew you would remember! Wasn't it grand? it was the discovery of the century?!" Minaka found himself jumping off of his desk and landing in front of Aki who nervously backed down. That didn't stop Minaka from prancing around the room like a child, "Oh the high technology alone were amazing but that wasn't the greatest thing we found that day,"_

" _True the two of us discovered the ship containing the Sekirei-" Before Takami could finish however, Minaka was in her face and placed his finger on her lips._

" _Now that's the start of the truth behind the Demi-Sekirei my dearest Takami-chan. Now just follow my reason for a moment as I begin to explain." Retreating before his hand was crushed, the Game Master found himself sitting on his desk, with a sinister smile no less. "Now the real question...why_ did _the ship open for us?"_

* * *

Lightning bolt upon lightning bolt were being rained down on Minato as he ran away from the twins. He had long since scooped Musubi into his arm in a bridal carry and had taken off as fast as his legs could carry him. Surprise all of the Sekirei around him, the boy was quite slippery.

A human no doubt was actually able to dodge their attacks. Sure they weren't actually using their full power or else they would actually kill him, but even so.

Just who or what the hell was that boy.

It didn't matter however as he couldn't outrun the two of them forever. Its was only a matter of time before he was caught. Using the numbers game to their advantage, the sister in blue jumped above the building in order to cut them off. It was only a matter a time before he ran out of steam…

* * *

" _Why else would the ship open? You and I share the common trait of having the ability to become Ashikabi. It's not something that needs too much thought put into it." Takami stated matter of factly, The madman gave her a knowing grin, and pushed a few keys on his desk. Several more screens lit up around the room, all with various titles on them._

' _Man miraculously survives flame burns from a tanker explosion.'_

' _Women able to lift up half ton jeep in desperate attempt to save child's life.'_

" _Now a few of these articles are pretty obvious, and they seem to have nothing to do with what I was just talking about. But if you keep an open mind it will all make sense."_

 _Takami and Aki both seem enthralled by his display so the two of them simply nodded towards the man. He graciously kept talking, "What is it that we know of the Sekirei's origin story so far?"_

" _Several millennium ago the first ship containing Sekirei crashed landed on earth. From that we can infer that most of the population are descendants of the Sekirei."_

 _This time Aki answered the man, surprising both of them with his knowledge. With both sets of eyes plastered on him after his response the new recruit immediately shrunk down to his chibi form, hiding his face from view of both of them. He was able to meekly get out that he 'did his research.'_

" _True Aki-kun well done. I'll make sure you get a raise for such a well thought out answer." Minaka clapped his hands at the boy, who began to stop shaking and scratch his head in embarrassment instead. "Now with that information we can proceed. You see Takami-chan, if we shared the DNA of Sekirei what's to say that it didn't affect us in more ways than just giving us the ability to wing a Sekirei hmmm?"_

" _What's to say that we didn't evolve in more ways than one due to our new genetic make-up?"_

* * *

Now putting some distance between themselves and the twins, Minato was trying to catch his breath. Musubi had also looked winded but her face was also still red, it was almost as if she had a fever or something.

"I..I think we finally lost them." Minato's face reflected a hopeful expression, one that he had hopped Musubi could convince him was true. Once he looked down at her, he noticed her face was still red. It even seemed like she wa still having trouble breathing or that she was hyperventilating.

"Hey are you alright. You're burning up."

Minato went to try and feel her forehead, but was shock at the speed in which she got up and pushed her body up against his. He was getting a bit frantic only because his now he was sandwiched between her and the wall while Musubi seemed to be in pain.

"Oh Minato-san...please help I don't understand what's wrong with me. My body's burning right now and it keeps getting hotter," Her face was getting even redder then before, in fact Minato didn't even know if that was possible. But he knew one thing and one thing for certain.

Musubi seemed to be in pain, and from there close proximity, he could feel her heartbeat practically coming out of her chest. Maybe she was getting sick.

The shrine maiden shifted her weight and the two of them lost their balance causing the two to tumble on the ground. Minato looked up and saw that Musubi was on top of him and he had a hand full of her breast. His face began to match her in the blush department. Just as he was about to release his hand Musubi's hand kept his in place. She even seemed to be a bit more at ease than earlier.

"Minato-san your touch. It feels so good, so right..."

"Am I interrupting something important?"

That line alone took a few years out of the boy's body. Both of his escape routes were cut off and the two of them knew they had him cornered. Even with his speed being a bit over average for a human he couldn't escape their wrath. Minato wanted to do something yet his body wouldn't respond. He was still being kept down on the ground by the reacting Musubi.

Minato could form the words to say anything to here, especially not with the helpless expression Musubi had on her face right now. She seemed even more drawn to him as she began to close the gap in between the two of them . The boy was stunned as it seemed she got closer and closer and their lips were about to touch.

Before he knew it, the two of them were kissing.

* * *

" _You're not making any sense Minaka. Simply throwing baseless theories around without any backing isn't like you." Takami quickly tried to chop down the man acquisition but only succeeded in kindling his argument._

" _Oh Takami-chan, you must be thinking I'm losing my mind. That not a sound thought could possibly be thought up with this head or said by my mouth. But that is where you are wrong." He walked back over towards his laptop and pressed some more buttons. The screens were replaced by multiple people having check ups at MBI Clinics throughout the city. Some were filled with vials of blood being tested along with DNA scans and several people undergoing testing._

" _At first we didn't notice anything special about the people we tested. With our assumption about the gene, that we have titled S-DNA, we had hoped that out of the numerous people we had at least someone would read differently than the rest in someone. Eventually however…"_

 _A few clicks of the keys latter and two more videos appeared over top of Minaka's desk. One was of two boys strapped to tables being electrocuted repeatedly with their hair changing color, and the other was of two grey haired individuals sword fighting. One was notably Karasuba but Takami couldn't put her finger on the other component. It surely wasn't Mutsu nor Haihane but he was surprisingly able to keep up with Karasuba._

" _I've found evidence to support my claims Takami-chan. The people you see in these videos are human no doubt but the difference between them and normal humans is that the S-DNA is active in their bodies. Giving them power just like the Sekirei before and after them."_

 _The two marveled at the scenes being playing in front of them along with the explanation. It was tough to digest but with the evidence placed in their faces it almost seemed surreal._

" _I've had surveillance placed on the two kids who have found themselves in the city along with temporary MBI cards to keeps tabs on their whereabouts. As far as I'm concerned they are in the game."_

" _And the whereabouts other boy? Its unlike you to ignore any possible plaything you can get your hands on."_

 _Just as Minaka was about to explain his favorite part, someone had knocked on his door. He was super giddy about the arrival while Aki was nervously hiding behind Takami and the lady herself was getting restless. As soon as Minaka got to the door he looked back at the guest in the room with a wild smile._

" _Let me introduce you to a special someone Takami-chan, Aki-kun." The very same person whom they had seen on the screen had graced their presence with his acquaintance. The young man couldn't have been any older than Aki himself, his youthful appearance being intensified by his smile. He had purple eyes and his silver hair was tied back in a pony tail. He wore a simple black T-shirt with a pair of grey sweat pants and was sweaty, as if he had just gotten from a work out. Following behind him was short silver haired wrapped in bandages with a tattered black kimono, "Um Minaka-sama was their something important you needed us for? You know that Karasuba-san doesn't like when her training gets interrupted…"_

" _Of course it's important. I would like for you to introduce yourself as who and what you really are to these two right now." Minaka state matter of factly, causing the boy to sigh at his antics._

" _Of course sir," The boy turned around and gave Aki and Takami a warm smile with his eyes closed. Of course he intimidated Aki without to much effort but Takami noticed all too well who he reminded her of, "Hello my name is Rose Kisara, Ashikabi to number one hundred four Haihane, and by Minaka-sama's research, I'm supposed to be Demi-Sekirei negative number one. I'm the newest addition to the disciplinary squad, so please take care of me."_

* * *

"Sorry kid, but with no job it's pretty impossible for me to just alright approve you for a loan."

After winging Musubi in the alley way, Minato found himself pressed to find a new place to stay. After the whole fiasco with the two S&M twins chasing them, both Musubi and Minato were kicked out of his home by his landlord for violating his lease.

"That was the thirtieth place to deny me. Maybe it's time to call home and ask for some help I'm sure if I explain everything to mom she'll-"

Minato had to abruptly stop that thought. A very interesting call kinda made him have to rethink that plan through.

* _flashback*_

" _Um hello? Minato speaking."_

 _A very popular fanfare theme was all that Minato heard over the phone before a boom voice cried out to him, "CONGRATULATIONS SAHASHI MINATO-KUN!"_

 _He shoved the phone away from his ear to make sure he didn't receive hearing loss. The voice of the person sounded familiar not only to him but to Musubi as she looked towards the phone and smiled at it, "Well hello Professor."_

" _Ah what a lovely surprise, No. 88. I see it was you who found your partner. Make sure to treat him well and fight fight fight as hard as you can."_

 _Even though she could see him, She bowed respectfully towards the phone with a smile. "Of course sir, I'll do my best!"_

" _Marvalous! Now Minato-kun, I'm here to tell you that you have now entered a game known as the Sekirei Plan. It's a battle royal, meet and greet, one-on-one style tournament were Sekirei battle against other Sekirei with the Grand prize being the chance to ascend to the higher plain!"_

" _The Sekirei Plan? H-Higher plain?" Was all he was able to get, he was being feed so much new information that he was a tad bit slow on the uptake. With how slow he said all of that, Minaka could only chuckle loudly at him._

" _You seem too slow on the up take, no wonder you failed the entrance exam twice up till now. You have to be quick on your toes young man. For now that you have entered its your responsibility to see it through to the end."_

" _My responsibility huh?" That made the boy straighten out, looking at the girl next to him who smiled at him. She was partnered up with him and she was his responsibility. Now he just had to find a way to explain this all to his mother..._

" _Oh and one more teeny tiny detail I must add. Kindly refrain from telling anyone about the plan that isn't already involved. Straying from this warning will result in your immediate execution! Isn't it exciting?!"_

 _Shivering at the joyous warning from the director, Minato vigorously shook his head no as the words just couldn't leave his mouth. A huge grin was then placed on the director's face._

" _Glad to hear of your corporation. I wish you good luck for you and your partner. Until me meet again Sahashi Minato-kun." With that the call had been dropped and Minato felt as if he had lost a year or so on his life span from the call alone._

*Flashback end*

Minato really had no way of explaining being kicked out without breaking a rule of the game he was forced into. He looked over to the girl next to him who was trying her best to cheer him up, "It's ok Minato-san, there's always the next building." She would say the same thing to him after every failure and it kept his spirits high but it started to lose its effect on him as they slowly started to head towards the nearby park bench.

He needed to be strong not just for Musubi but for himself as The Professor said, she was his responsibility. Minato could just let her suffer because he couldn't do anything. He felt wetness rolling down his face but he knew he wasn't crying he had to stay composed. He looked up and saw the sky being consumed by a sea of grey clouds, raining down upon the both of them.

Minato couldn't even supply Musubi with a roof or her head and the storm would completely drench the both of them. Just having someone near him didn't help keep his spirits up, no it had the opposite effect on him. The dam holding back his tears broke almost immediately.

"Musubi...someone like me...I-I failed my entrance exam twice in a row. I just got us kicked out of my home… I-I'don't think I can be this special someone you've been looking for."

"You know Minato-san. There's a beautiful moon out tonight," Musubi's words were gentle yet strong. They broke Minato out of his stupor and he couldn't help but be mesmerized by her. Musubi held her hands up to the sky with a smile on her face, "Musubi would like to show Minato-san the moon high above the cloud. She would break through them just for you to see it shining up above. Just like Musubi would show you the way to the higher plain Minato-san.

You are special to Musubi, because Minato is Musubi's Ashikabi…."

With that said, Musubi closed the gap between the two of them and pressed her lips on to Minato's. Just like before Musubi was enveloped in a bright pink light, and she crossed her arms over her chest, "Fist of my Contract! Break the unhappiness of my Ashikabi!"

She took his hands with a simple chant of 'we're going', and after being spun a few time Minato found himself and Musubi jumping high in the sky with a tornado lifting them up in the air. It took a while but they finally reached through the clouds and just like Musubi said, Minato saw the beautiful full moon in all of its glory up close and personal.

They shared a tender moment before gravity took hold of them, and Musubi had a sheepish expression take over her features.. She truthfully told Minato that she didn't think of how it was that they were going to land.

This marks the second descent of Minato's luck…

* * *

*Scene break*

Hidden away in a garage listening to the rain drops was a young red haired boy looking towards the sky. He was pulling and plucking a few strings on his guitar as he tried to bring out the melody he saw as the raindrops continuously fell in front of him. He sighed as he placed it down. For some reason or another he just couldn't block out the thoughts that had been plaguing his mind.

That voice...her whining...pleading...

'I am broken….just a scrapped number….'

"Bah who cares. You're not making any sense. It's not like my dreams are real or anything."

Despite his best attempts at rationalizing that statement, he couldn't block out the voice. Every time he picked up an instrument it was the same voice over and over again. Blocking his thoughts, impeding his melody. And he hated it. The boy stepped out into the rain as he tried to clear his head once again. Normally the boy didn't like to get wet but his want of silence over turned his hate of the rain.

Once he took a step out he closed his eyes thought about the nearby music shop. Maybe if he took a walk there he would be able to think clearly again, Thinking about the place overtook his motor control skills as he felt as if he was free falling for a split second. Once the boy got his bearings back he realized that he was actually on top of the shop he was just thinking about.

He sighed more in annoyance and inconvenience however. He was used to this phenomenon since its been happened for the last few days now. He hid this from his friends and his guardian because all she need was an excuse to kick him out.

Life for our dear negative number fifty-seven Okatsu Ren was anything but bright.

* * *

*Scene Break*

"Either tell me something new or I'll be hiring a new secretary Kakizaki…" A stern man behind a desk warned the other occupant of the room standing in front of him. He was trying to look professional but the fatigue was evident in his face, his posture and even his voice. The man known as Kakizaki had readjusted his collar in nervousness, fixing his glasses as he fixed the paper in his hand.

"Well Higa-sama, it's seems that your body temperature, while is abnormally low, isn't negatively affecting your body nor your organ. Your body seems to be reacting to all of the power you have as an Ashikabi. Our theory is-"

"Enough!" Higa slammed on his desk and a wave of cold air knocked the secretary off of his feet. Both of the males in the room started to shiver, "I don't need theories. I need results! A cure! A suppressant or anything to stop this infernal shivering and slip of powers!"

"We have our top doctors running test on you DNA sir. Once we have something you'll be notified immediately!"

Kakizaki excused himself after his boss didn't answer him. The clicking of the door notified that Higa was know alone in the room. The man looked towards his hands that were now emitting chilly winds that he just couldn't stop.

"Just what the hell is happening to me?"

Its seems the Mr. CEO, Negative number seven, just isn't able to keep his cool….


End file.
